The present invention is directed to a fastener assembly for securing the fastener to an object, such as a frame, a wall or other structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,891, entitled xe2x80x9cNut and Retainerxe2x80x9d, describes a nut, retainer and bolt assembly for securing together work pieces. The nut of the assembly of the ""891 patent incorporates a retainer having a generally elliptical shape that is distorted to provide rotational resistance between the retainer and the nut to prevent loosening of the bolt. The ""891 patent, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,166,203 and 1,400,154 referenced therein, are incorporated herein by reference. An object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing a fastener assembly to an object such as, for example, an object or any other structure.
The present invention in accordance with one embodiment provides a method for securing a threaded fastener to an object having a surface, the method comprising the steps of: (a) defining in the object with an inner wall a threaded hole, a bore contiguous with the threaded hole, and a slot contiguous with the bore, the bore being disposed between the threaded hole and the surface; (b) inserting into the threaded bore a fastener assembly including the threaded fastener, an internally-threaded retainer disposed about the threaded fastener having a lug such that the internally-threaded retainer is received by the bore and the lug is received by the slot to rotatably lock the retainer to the inner wall, the internally-threaded retainer having a substantially elliptical shape that is distorted to provide rotational resistance between the threaded fastener and the internally-threaded retainer; and (c) rotating the threaded fastener relative to the internally-threaded retainer and the surface to engage a portion of the inner wall defining the threaded hole. The distorted shape of the internally-threaded retainer desirably provides the rotational resistance. In a preferred embodiment, the method further includes prior to step (b) the step of securing the internally-threaded retainer to the threaded fastener. The securing step may also include the step of distorting the elliptical shape of the internally-threaded retainer.
The present invention also provides a method of assembling such a fastener assembly. The method may comprise the steps of: (a) providing a retainer having a substantially elliptical shape and a threaded inner wall defining a through hole; and (b) threadingly engaging a threaded fastener with the threaded inner wall to distort the substantially elliptical shape of the retainer to provide rotational resistance between the fastener and the retainer. Desirably, prior to step (a), the retainer has a substantially circular shape and the method further includes the step of squeezing the retainer to achieve the substantially elliptical shape. The method also may include the step of heat treating the retainer after it has been squeezed. In a preferred embodiment, the retainer includes an outer surface and a lug associated with the outer surface for engaging a frame.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present disclosure as presently perceived.